Vacaciones
by LauraSofiaA
Summary: Cuando a Leo Valdéz le ofrecen la oportunidad de irse de vacaciones a Latino América se va sin sospechar siquiera que el objetivo no era que se relajara, era que encontrara y condujera al campamento mestizo a una semidiosa extraviada.
1. Chapter 1

"**Vacaciones "**

Cuando salió del aeropuerto Leo no había asimilado todavía lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba de vacaciones! . Pero al parecer no eran unas vacaciones cual quiera, puesto que el destino y la fecha habían sido elegidos muy específicamente por Quiron y además tendría que estudiar, es decir, no vacaciones , pero si vacaciones del Campamento Mestizo.

Al principio no estaba muy seguro pero después de que le expusieran sus puntos, cambió de parecer.

Piper lo animó diciéndole que era su oportunidad de conocer un lugar nuevo y diferente.

Quiron le aclaró que era su merecido descanso después de terminar el Argo II y que era la única oportunidad de relajarse que tendría antes de la batalla.

Y Jason le dio el toque final para que cambiara de parecer al decir que habría chicas lindas y que probablemente conociera algunas.

Así qué allí estaba, en un país hispanohablante de "vacaciones" con el objetivo de pasarlo bien estudiando en la escuela que Quiron había apartado un cupo para él.


	2. Chapter 2

Su primer día iniciaría con una agenda un poco aburrida a su parecer. Primero tendría que levantarse algo temprano para poder arreglárselas con el aspecto de muertoenvida que siempre tenía en las mañanas , después ir a las escuela y luego salir a recorrer la ciudad.

El lugar donde pasaría el mes que le esperaba de vacaciones era una casa de personas corrientes, con gran olor a humanidad para que lo ocultaran de los pocos , le habían asegurado, monstruos de la mitología griega que rondaban por allí.

Después de que su familia temporal lo recibiera en el aeropuerto, viajo una hora para llegar a la casa y después se encerró en la habitación que le habían asignado a construir un despertador para poder despertarse al día siguiente.

Así qué ahí estaba, en la puerta del colegio dudando si entrar o escaparse a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Uno de sus mayores temores era que se le hubieran olvidado palabras en español y que de repente alguien le hablará y no entender o no saber como responder, esperaba que su español no estuviera tan oxidado.

Al final se decidió a entrar y tuvo que preguntarle a un maestro donde quedaba su salón de clases, al parecer el hombre encontró su acento muy extraño y como cabía de esperase le pregunto si era el alumno de intercambio y sólo esta pregunta lo incomodo, al parecer esto no era muy común allí.

Esto lo hizo comprender que sería un día de llamar la atención y eso era lo que menos deseaba, siempre le había gustado que lo notaran pero como el bromista, no como el extranjero.

Desde el momento que entro al aula todo los estudiantes clavaron sus miradas en él y el profesor lo presento a todos como "El Nuevo Estudiante De Intercambio León Valdez", también les dio alguna información falsa sobre el que Quiron le había proporcionado al colegio y le asignó un pupitre en la parte trasera del salón "para que se fuera adaptando".

Su primera clase fue inglés en la que todos los estudiantes debían hablar inglés, por que si el profesor los atrapaba hablando español sacarían una mala nota.

Cada poco algunos de los chicos volteaba a mirarlo pero Leo había mantenido la vista en el suelo desde que había entrado así no había detallado a nadie.

Prefería estar en la parte trasera por que así resultaba más invisible aunque era plenamente consiente de que no era invisible en absoluto.

Se mantuvo toda la clase callado a excepción de las veces en las que el profesor de inglés le preguntaba cosas referentes a la asignatura y como el obviamente sabía hablar inglés se veía obligado a responder.

Así paso una hora tras otra, hasta el descanso. Unos chicos lo habían invitado a jugar fútbol pero como era pésimo en los deportes había rechazado su oferta y se había buscado un lugar apartado para que nadie lo molestara entre unos arbustos, por que al parecer su llegada ya era toda una noticia.

Saco un emparedado* de su cinturón (que por cierto no se había quitado, ni se quitaría así lo hiciera ver más presentable) y se sentó el resto del descaso a comérselo.

La siguiente hora fue con la directora de grupo que al parecer era la encargada de prensentarlo con cada persona del grupo.

Los presento en orden de lista , así que cada uno decía su nombre y el al parecer les tenía que decir hola.

-Soy Juan Pablo - dijo el primero.

- Hola - respondió Leo.

-Soy Andrés- dijo el segundo.

- Hola -dejo Leo.

Y así pasaron Simón, Juliana , Susana, Camilo , José, Mariana, Jerónimo, Ana , Mateo, hasta ella.

Con sólo mirarla se quedo pasmado.

-Soy...

Okay!

Este ha sido el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado.

*puse emparedado pero no se supone que sea emparedado sino sándwich, espero que se entienda.

Y aquí la idea es que traten de adivinar cual es el país :DD

Con el tiempo les diré pero vayan pensando.


	3. Chapter 3

-Soy Sofía*-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Ho...hola - tartamudeó Leo.

Era tan bonita, con su cabello negro ondulado y sus cálidos ojos marrones*.

Tenía rasgos delicados y mejillas rellenas, con un centenar de pecas surcando su superficie. Su tez era un poco bronceada y su voz dulce como la miel.

La clase siguió, pero Leo ni siquiera le presto atención a las presentaciones de los otros chicos, solo le prestaba atención a ella.

Al finalizar las clases, Leo se sentía confuso puesto que no sabía que haría a continuación. No le habían dejado tarea, no quería volver a casa aún que se había equivocado al pensar que le tocaría vivir en un lugar lleno de personas viciosas y malhumoradas, la que le había tocado era una familia amable y muy caritativa que pensaba que era un estudiante de intercambio que venía a perfeccionar su español. Ya la idea de recorrer la ciudad solo le parecía aburrida y estaba empezando a extrañar a sus amigos.

Además lo que más le molestaba era no poder sacarse a Sofía de la cabeza, ya había tenido suficiente de chicas y no quería tener nada que ver con una el un tiempo.

Al final despidió ir al centro de la ciudad para despejar la mente.

Allí encontró varios vendedores ambulantes y le ofrecían recuerdos y cosas por el estilo, pero no muchos, ya que tenía una pinta como la de cualquier otro nacido allí. Lo único que lo delataba era su asentó y el estar totalmente des ubicado.

Compro algunos recuerdos para sus amigos con dinero sacado de su cinturón y despidió volver a la casa.

Cuando llegó ya tenía armado todo un mecanismo de seguridad para poner en su ventana en caso de monstruos pero lo guardo el el cinturón de herramientas para no alarmar sus "padres".

Entro, saludo y se dirigió a su habitación a instalar el sistema de seguridad que había construido.

Cuando estuvo instalado saco una bolsita de dracmas que había empacado en su maleta y se dirigió al baño a llamar a sus amigos.

Abrió la llave del lavabo, predio la luz, hizo la oración y la ofrenda a la diosa Iris y a los segundos ya estaba viendo a Jason tirado en la cabaña de Zeus jugando con su moneda-espada cool.

Casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando vio a Leo.

-Hola hermano- dijo Leo.

-Hey , como has estado- respondió Jason recomponiendo se del susto.

-Como siempre- respondió poniendo a Jason en una posición incómoda en la cual no sabía que decir.

-Nada nuevo?- pregunto para romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ellos.

-Pues la verdad creo que hoy… conocí a algui...- fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse estrepitosamente.

-Creo que he averiguado algo sobre el viaje de Leo...-Piper se interrumpió cuando vio que su novio estaba en plena conversación con el susodicho.

Y este fue el tercer cap. Disfrútenlo aunque sé que es corto.

*Se llama Sofía por qué significa sabiduría y ya he dicho demasiado.

*Pongo marrón para que suene más decente que cafés.

Me han dicho que el país es Chile por que los nombres que he puesto son comunes allá, pero si no me equivoco estos son nombres comunes en toda Latino América, no estoy diciendo que lo sea como tampoco estoy diciendo que no, pero gracias por darme su opinión.

También les agradezco su apoyo que me motiva a seguir con esto.

Cosa curiosa de mí:

Yo a Jason no le digo Jason (como se pronuncia en inglés), si no que le digo Jason así como se lee por qué al principio pensaba que se llamaba Jason como el héroe griego y como yo leí los libros antes que mis amigas les dije muy campantemente que se llamaba Jason y ellas también empezaron a llamarlo así. Pero un día cruel descubrí que no se llama como yo pensaba y todas lo empezaron a llamar bien pero yo no el siempre será Jason para mí.


	4. Chapter 4

-Oh! Hola Leo-dijo Piper sintiéndose incomoda.

-Em... Hola-dijo Leo preocupado de que Piper hubiera escuchado algo de lo que estaba diciendo e intrigado por saber que era eso que ella había descubierto.

-¿Y como te ha ido?-pregunto Piper tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Todo normal, Reina de belleza- respondió sonriente, se alegraba también de ver a Piper y sabía que al final podría son sacarle lo que hubiera averiguado.

Al final terminaron hablando de temas referentes al campamento, como que los centauros sedientos de fiesta habían aplastado a más de una ninfa, o como que habían llegado numerosos semidioses nuevos a la cabaña de Apolo y Hefesto.

Leo estuvo esperando toda la conversación el momento apropiado para preguntarle a Piper, al instante ella se puso tensa y después de rogarle un buen rato término por contarle que había escuchado hablar a unos sátiros sobre algo relacionado con sus vacaciones y ella con su poder para convencer los había hecho hablar. Le dijeron que habían escuchado a Grover y a Anabeth hablar de un tal Leo que al parecer se había ido en una misión a traer algo extraviado.

-¿Qué?-casi grito Leo- se supone que estoy de vacaciones. No es posible, ahora se supone que estoy de misión para rescatar lo que sea que a los dioses se les haya perdido y ni siquiera de tomaron la molestia de decírmelo.

- Cálmate - lo tranquilizo Jason- lo más probable es que esos sátiros solo hablen tonterías.

- Si - asintió Piper- esos no saben ni donde están parados.

Leo no discutió pero si ellos se lo habían escuchado a Anabeth y a Grover algo tenía que ser verdadera al menos una parte.

Cuando hubieron platicado un rato más y notaron que el mensaje iris estaba por acabar se, se despidieron y Leo se fue derecho al comedor por que ya estaba muriendo se de hambre.

La comida consistió en un plato típico de allí, que a Leo le pareció delicioso y se aseguró a sí mismo comería después.

Lo malo fue que después de tan exquisito platillo tuvo que lavar todos y cada uno de los platos con los que comió la familia. Decidió que en la noche diseñaría y construiría una máquina que lavara los platos por el y hasta puede que se la dejara a esta familia desafortunada que no contaba con arpías de limpieza para que hicieran las labores del hogar.

Al día siguiente despertó con el brazo entumecido, un cable marcado en la cara, una máquina a medio terminar y lo que lo hizo despertarse fue su "madre" tocando la puerta para decirle que tenía que alistarse para ir al colegio.

En las primeras clases no fue capaz de mantener los hijos abiertos por más de un minuto y casi la mayoría de las veces se quedaba mirando a Sofía y que al parecer la clase le parecía lo más interesante, como si lo que el profesor decía fuera lo más importante.

Después de que le llamean la atención varias veces no le quedo más remedio que mantenerse despierto, para hacerlo saco unos hilos delgados de bronce celestial y empezó a tejerlos entre sí, pero después de un rato empezó a desfallecer.

Alguien le sacudió el hombro.

-¡Despierta! -susurró.

Okay!

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son hermosos.

Me encanta que les guste la historia y como escribo me motiva mucho :D

Y bueno, sobre el país muchos de ustedes dicen que es México porque él es de allí, no sé, ya veremos.

No falta decir que:

ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ SI NO A UNO DE MIS ESCRITORES FAVORITOS, RICK RIORDAN.


	5. Chapter 5

Ese día habían cambiado las cosas.

La persona que lo había despertado fue un muchacho, que le pareció un año menor que el, de cabello castaño y ojos parecidos a los suyos. Su nombre era Simon Gómez y a Leo le pareció una de las personas más amables que había conocido.

Al chico le gustaban los videojuegos, jugar al tenis y al fútbol y al parecer todas las chicas pasaban de el y de su grupo de amigos que se conformaba por Daniel, un chico un poco robusto con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, Pablo, un poco reservado, de cabello marrón y amante del fútbol.

Después de unos días de pasar los recreos con ellos se dio cuenta de que esto del coqueteo y de las novias no les iba.

Sólo se ocupaban de lo suyo y no les importa a mayor cosa el resto del mundo.

Se pasaba los días en la misma rutina, que a pesar de su monotonía, le gustaba.

Estudiaba, salía, se iba a la casa de uno de sus nuevos amigos y a veces hacia la tarea con ellos, después daba una vuelta por el barrio y cuando llegaba a su casa temporal siempre le tenían una cena deliciosa y caliente. Podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Lo que le preocupaba era que había demaciada su vida estaba siendo muy tranquila y la vida de un semidiós no se supone que sea así.

Sabía que si los monstruos no querían darse un rico almuerzo de semidiós con el, era cosa para preocuparse. Sabía que la calma precedía a la tormenta. Por esta razón Leo siempre iba preparado para todo. En su cinturón de herramientas llevaba un dispositivo que el mismo había inventado, este localizaba a monstruos a cinco km a la redonda, por los cielos y bajo tierra. También llevaba un puñal de bronce celestial que al usarse daba una descarga eléctrica, aunque no estaba seguro si al monstruo o al que lo empuñaba, provisiones para varios días y hasta mantas, por que todos sabemos que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En aquel momento se encontraba en su habitación trabajando en algo que había empezado a hacer sin siquiera darse cuenta que era, sólo se había dejado llevar por sus manos.

Después de un rato entro una de sus "hermanas" pequeñas .

-Oh! Que lindo-exclamo Andrea- que rosa más bonita, ¿para quien es?

Leo miro lo que tenía entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era una rosa de alambres de cobre retorcidos de maneras y ángulos distintos para formar los pétalos y el tallo.

- No lo se-respondió Leo- pero no esta terminada aún, cuando lo este buscare a quien dársela, ¿vale ?- igual ya se le había ocurrido una candidata perfecta para recibirla.

Hola mis queridos amigos, tiempo sin veros.

Para empezar les deseo un feliz año nuevo (atrasado).

Les dejo este cap. Disfrutadlo.


End file.
